A Thousand Bullets
by I Build Walls Not Bridges
Summary: Logan and Maxine are living in Dallas but one thing that can probably traumatise them happens in middle school. ONE-SHOT


Back in Dallas Texas Logan and Maxine Mitchell were best friends with two kids. They lived in Dallas until they were fourteen. The two kids were Jasmine and Jason Anderson. They were adopted by Linda Anderson. Logan and Maxine played with them everyday. They even went to the same school.

''Hey Loganater.'' Jason greeted as he and his sister entered Jackson Middle School with the Mitchells right by their sides. Logan let out a small smile at his nickname he had since he was seven. Logan Jasmine and Jason were in seventh grade and Maxine was just starting her first year at the middle school.

''Hey Jase.'' Logan replied as he fixed his black Jansport to his appeal. Jasmine took he phone out of her zebra striped Jansport and began to call someone.

''Hey mom I just wanted to say that I love you I'll call you when I get out okay? Bye.'' Jasmine spoke. She called her mom before and after school ever since she had gotten her phone. Jason rolled his eyes while Maxine giggled at his gesture.

''Maxy, my bitch, How you doing?'' Jason asked playfully as he swung his arm around her neck. She elbowed him in response and he and he headed for her locker leaving Logan and Jasmine alone.

''So Jazzy? What class do you have?'' Logan asked as he blushed a light pink. He had had a crush on her since the fifth grade.

''The same class you do.'' She replied with a nudge to his side. She blushed a darker shade of pink as soon as it got quiet.

''Hey look guys? It's the stupid twerp.'' Zach Davis said to a eighth grader, named Nelson Jackson. He was a nerd and sometimes tutored Jason at math. Logan and Jasmine saw as he and his 'jocks' ganged up on him until he was up against his locker.

''It's those kind of people that get me sick to my stomach and are going to get it bad by karma'' Jasmine said as she rolled her eyes at the sight.

''We have to do something.'' Logan said as he looked away from the sight. He and his sister also get beat up by Zach.

''What then?'' Jasmine said as she looked at him for an answer.

''I don't know tell a teacher? Not like they'll care though'' Logan answered without looking at her. She nodded and grabbed his arm and running to the closest teacher.

''Mrs. Sanchez?'' Jasmine asked as she walked into a sixth grade classroom holding in a teacher in her early twenty's. And there she told the teacher everything.

* * *

Next day

Logan and Maxine were walking towards their lockers in the school like always when someone grabbed them by their backpacks.

''Where do you think you're going Mitchell dorks?'' Zach asked sarcastically.

''To class something you should do'' Maxine spat at them with her timid voice trying to get her gray Jansport backpack away from his hand.

''Hey look guys the little rat finally speaks.'' He announces as his posse laughs at his remark.

''She's no rat!'' Logan says as he pulled at his backpack as well.

''Oh I'm sorry.'' Zach says with a fake apology and a face look on his face. ''I mean bitch!''

Logan swung around knocking Zach back with his sister in his hands. He slid on the floor and stuck out a leg that made the fall backwards making his sister slide pretty far away from them.

''Oh you done it now!'' Zach said as he stood up and started running towards Logan. Suddenly there was a loud noise. Also Zach had fallen to the ground face first. Logan started to scramble to a wall when another noise was made.

Nelson was standing in back of Zach with a gun pointing behind him, where Maxine had slid. All of his posse was either shot or had ran to safety. Maxine laid further up ahead shot in her leg. She crawled to a water fountain and had slowly stood up leaning against it.

Logan stood up and started backing away. '' Don't move Mithcell!'' Nelson yelled as he slowly raised his gun up to his chest. He pulled the trigger and Logan fell to the ground. He let out a loud cry to Nelson's satisfaction. Logan was shot in his left arm.

''No!'' Maxine yelled as she fell on her side and began to cry. ''LOGAN!'' She screamed As her black hair got in her face and she cradled her injured leg.

''SHUT UP!'' Nelson screamed. She slowly whimpered. Finally for what seemed like hours Logan and Maxine heard the sirens of the ambulance and police. She let out a gasp and a smile formed on her face.

''GET OUT OF THE BUILDING AND PUT YOUR HANDS WHERE WE CAN SEE THEM.'' A cop spoke through a bullhorn so everyone could hear.

''You can't win Nelson'' Logan said sitting up slowly.

''Shut it or I'll blow your brains out!'' Nelson spat. He walked closer to Logan pointing the gun at him.

''Really go ahead shoot me I always defended you Nelson.'' Logan spoke as he slowly stood up facing his killer.

''Shut up!'' He yelled once more. Logan just stood his ground.

''I was the one that helped you through it all.'' He said. ''You really want to shoot the only person you could be yourself around?'' Logan said testing Nelson.

''I SAID SHUT UP!'' Nelson screamed as he shot Logan in his chest. Logan fell to the ground. Instead of crying he laughed and smiled at Nelson.

''You just... gave up.'' Logan gasped out as cops busted in the building. ''Good... luck in... Juvie... Nel...son'' Logan said as Nelson was taken away by the cops. Logan and Maxine were getting treated by the EMT's. They had evacuated everyone and Logan and Maxine were the only survivors who were shot.

* * *

**_a:/n did you guys like it? it's a one shot now but you guys can give me ideas if you want me to continue! just click that little button at the bottom that says 'reveiw'!_**

**_Logan: I can't believe I got shot!_**

**_Maxine: neither can I!_**

**_me: you guys calm down! you're alive aren't you?_**

**_Maxine and Logan: true... REVEIW!_**


End file.
